Spinal pathologies and disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, osteoporosis, tumor, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, correction, discectomy, microdiscectomy, corpectomy, decompression, laminectomy, laminotomy, foraminotomy, facetectomy and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, spinal constructs including implants, such as, for example, bone graft, bone fasteners, spinal rods and interbody devices can be used to provide stability to a treated region. For example, during surgical treatment, surgical instruments can be used to deliver components of the spinal constructs to the surgical site for fixation with bone to immobilize a joint. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.